Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
by KassieMarie
Summary: Mai and Naru have been dating for a month now. Everything seems to be going well for them. JSPR is running smoothly in the first month and Naru is actually acting like a human being! Sometimes. But when JSPR is approached with a very dangerous case, will Naru be able to protect the JSPR crew from ghosts who died tragically and are now looking for revenge?
1. Chapter 1: An Early Lunch

**A/N: Well, here it is! My first chapter fic for Ghost Hunt! Kinda nervous, but after how much you all latched onto and loved "Afterglow" and "Reunion", I'm hoping you'll like this too! **

**I'm not promising regular updates. I'm a college student, so school has to come first! But I am determined to have this done in a reasonable time and not take years to finish. (My goal is to post every other week, but PLEASE don't hold me to that!) I'll do one case per story so I can develop the story more and not have to worry about how fast or slow I should take the case.**

**Thank you all for the kind words on "Afterglow" and "Reunion"! Means a lot! Therefore this first chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to continue the series after "Afterglow"! **

**A BIG thanks to Ishval for the idea behind this first case! I hope it comes out well and to your liking :)**

**Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! (This'll be the only time I say it on this fic. Because sadly it won't ever not be true.)**

Chapter One: An Early Lunch

**Mai POV**

_My eyes open to the black abyss that is the Astral Plane. I stand up and hear a familiar voice call out my name._

_"Mai."_

_I turn around to see Gene. I haven't seen him in months! I run to him and hug him._

_"Gene! I've missed you. Wait... I thought you moved on."_

_"Nope. Just been tormenting my brother and keeping an eye on you. I'm not ready to move on. Not yet. Not until you master your skills. Or until I feel that I can't help you anymore. Whichever comes first."_

_"Ok," I smile at him. "So, what is it you want to show me?"_

_"Nothing right now. But I am here to warn you. This case will be dangerous. Don't ever be alone. Always be with Noll, Lin, Monk, John or Yasu. Same goes for Ayako, Masako and Madoka. Now, I think if you don't wake up soon, Noll will get mad at you... again."_

_And before I knew it, Gene was sending me back to the real world._

_..._

I open my chocolate eyes to dark indigo ones.

"Mai, why are you sleeping?"

CRAP! I fell asleep at work!

Naru backs up as I spring up from the couch. I moved too fast and had to sit down again to stop the room from spinning.

I hear Naru softly chuckle. "Baka," he mumbles to himself.

We may have been officially dating for a month now, but that narcissist still wants work like the way it was before. I remember him saying 'We will keep work professional.' Or in other words, 'no PDA at work unless a client or clients son is hitting on me'.

That happened the first case we took once JSPR opened. I thought Naru was going to kill the poor boy! Fortunately, he was possessed and remembered nothing about the flirting. And then he sent us a curveball. He said I wasn't his type. The poor boy then started hitting on Naru! I had to physically pull Naru out of that house before his PK did something he couldn't control and would later regret.

"Mai."

His voice pulls me back from my memories.

"Hai?" I ask.

"Grab your stuff."

"Why? It's only…" I look over at the clock on the wall. "11:30."

Naru grabs at the bridge of his nose. "Just do it. Please."

Did... Did I hear Naru right? Did he just say please? He rarely says that!

I stand up from the couch and go over to my desk as Naru heads for his office. On our way out, Naru stops at Lin's door. He pops inside and says something to Lin that I can't quite make out through the closed door.

Naru reappears seconds later and I scurry away from the door.

"Let's go," Naru says as he shakes his head, probably at me no doubt.

…

**Naru POV**

"Mai, Tea!"

No answer. Weird. She usually answers me right away.

"Mai," I say as I open my office door. I notice she's not at her desk. I glance over to the couch and see her unconscious. Typical. Asleep while at work.

"Mai," I say as I hover over her sleeping form.

Her eyes pop open and grow two sizes. I back away and she bolts from the couch, only to sit back down again. Does she ever learn?

I chuckle softly. "Baka," I mumble.

"Mai."

"Hai?"

"Grab your stuff."

"Why? It's only…11:30."

I sigh as I grasp at the bridge of my nose, trying to hold back my impatience with Mai. "Just do it. Please."

I turn on my heel and head to my office to grab my keys before I say anything that I would later regret. I head over to Lin's office.

"Hey Lin," I say as I entered. I closed the door behind me and walk over to the chinese man. "I'm taking Mai out for an early lunch. We haven't had any time together since the last case."

Lin just looks at me. "About time," he mumbled.

I roll my eyes. "We have a client coming in at 1. We'll be back before then," I say over my shoulder as I walk out.

Ever since Mai and I started officially dating, I've shown a little more emotion when a client was not around. A small request from Mai. To be perfectly honest, since finding Gene's body, my mask has been slowly letting up. I have no clue if it's because I know my brother is finally at peace, if it's because Mai has slowly been rubbing off on me or both.

As I open the door, I see Mai scurry away from the door. Shaking my head at her, I say, "Let's go."

...

"So, where are we going Naru?" Mai asks as soon as I close the door behind me.

"Mai, we are going on a date," I told her flatly.

"Huh?" She raises an eyebrow. "No asking me. Just 'we are going'. Don't I have a say on when we go out?"

"I'll let you choose where we eat. But somewhere close by. We have a client interview at 1 today."

I hear Mai sigh. "Fine. But next time, I choose when we go out."

"Alright," I answer, chuckling.

...

**Mai POV**

Naru seriously surprises me sometimes. But, I like this new side to him. Having an impromptu lunch date was a pleasant surprise for sure.

Since we had to be back at the office soon, I decided on the new noodle stand that just opened down the street.

Naru and I sat there in silence while we waited for our lunch. I seriously hate when he gets quiet, I had to break this silence.

"So, Naru," I began. When Naru looked at me, I continued. "What's this client's story?"

"A man called the office earlier this week while you were out restocking on tea. He did not tell me much. Just that a spirit has been tormenting and hurting his wife and two children. But, the panic in his voice is what made me want to make an appointment with him."

I turned my head away and looked at the counter. "Wow."

"Mai, I do have a heart."

"I know," I said.

I looked away from Naru. He may be a narcissistic, tea-addicted, workaholic jerk sometimes, but it's all a facade. I'm glad I get to see this side of him.

"Mai."

"Yeah Naru?"

He paused. What is it now? He goes quiet like this before asking something of me. Sometimes I want to hurt him afterwards because of the request. What would make him go silent like this now?

"Naru?" I placed my hand over his fisted one. At the touch he softens.

"What would you think about… meeting my parents?"

His eyes meet mine. Now it's my turn to go silent. Why would he want me to meet his parents? They live in England. So, unless they came here, which is a high possibility now that SPR became an official branch of BSPR, or I would have to go there. I'm not sure I'm ready to go to England for a guy. Let alone meet his parents.

"Mai?"

"I… I would love to!" I smiled.

"Good. They're visiting next month for a few days to look over the branch here. Though I highly suspect mother's motives are to meet you."

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"Once you meet my mother Mai, you'll understand."

We finish our lunch in silence. I wonder why Naru was so nervous to bring up his parents? Well, I guess I'll figure that out when they visit next month.

My mind goes back to what Gene said earlier. If Gene was talking about this next case, I'll need to tell Naru about his warning. I'll tell him after the client meeting.

**So, here's chapter one! I honestly had no clue how to open this story, so sorry if it's not the best! I promise the next chapter will be better because next chapter will start the case! :D**

**If you have any suggestions for a future case, drop them below in the reviews or shoot me a PM! See you guys in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2: JSPR Is On The Job!

Chapter 2: JSPR Is On The Job!

**Naru POV**

"Naru?" Mai's head pops into my office. "Client's here."

"Thank you Mai."

I exit my office and see a man, mid 30's, sitting on the couch. His eyes look sunken in, as if he's had no sleep in a week. His short, strawberry blonde hair is a mess and he looks as if he rushed to get dressed.

I call Lin out from his office and walk over to the client.

"Afternoon sir. I'm Kazuya Shibuya."

"I'm Hirohisa Akiyama."

Both Lin and myself take our seats across from Hirohisa as Mai walks in with the tea.

"Mr. Akiyama, this is Mai Taniyama, my assistant."

As I introduced her, Mai placed a teacup in front of Hirohisa, Lin and myself.

"Hello." She smiled.

"And Lin Kojo, my other assistant."

Lin simply nods.

"Can you tell us what kind of phenomena you have been experiencing?"

"It started two weeks ago when we moved into our new house. My wife started to see a strange woman in her dreams. The woman continuously warns her about our marriage, thinking I will harm my wife. Then I got pinned against the wall and felt as if someone was suffocating me. My daughter has been seeing a ghost inside her room as well. I wouldn't have been concerned except a few nights ago my daughter was attacked by the ghost, and it set her bed on fire. My son has also been attacked. He was pushed down the stairs and broke his leg. My wife and children are terrified and I am concerned for their safety."

Hirohisa's voice shook as he bowed his head. "Please, Mr. Shibuya, please help us!"

I glanced over at Mai to see her eyes watering. I know if I don't take it, Mai won't ever forgive me for letting two children continue to be hurt.

"I understand. We will need a room with enough outlets for our equipment and space to sleep as well."

Hirohisa looked back up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as a grin pulls on his lips. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"You can expect us in two days, Mr. Akiyama. Mai, please get Mr. Akiyama the necessary documents."

I stand and shake the man's hand before returning to my office. As I closed my office door, I suddenly felt that something bad would happen on this case if we are not careful.

...

**Mai POV**

I couldn't believe what Mr. Akiyama told us. I hate when children get dragged into stuff like this! So, when Naru accepted the case, I cheered internally.

When Mr. Akiyama left, I knocked on Naru's door.

"Naru?"

"Yes, Mai?" His eyes fixed on his computer screen.

"Thank you for taking this case."

"Like I said earlier, Mai, I do have a heart. And I knew if I rejected this case, you would not be to happy with me. I was going to accept it anyway. There is just something about this whole situation that is intriguing to me."

"I'll give everyone a call and let them know we have a case. When do you want them to come in for a meeting?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. 2:00."

His eyes never left that damn computer screen this whole conversation. I leave his office without saying a word.

…

_Next Day_

"Jou-Chan!"

That was the last thing I remember hearing before being engulfed into one of the most massive hugs ever. Luckily I was already mentally preparing myself for Bou-San's bear hug. But I still could not breathe until Ayako whacked him on the head.

"OW! Would you _stop_ that, you old woman?" He yelled.

"No! And who you calling 'old woman', you old fart?" Ayako exclaimed.

There they go again. You would think that dating for a few months, they would stop acting like teens. I roll my eyes and put my hands over my ears and go to Naru's office. He can shut them up real quick.

"Naru." I knocked. "Ayako and Bou-san are here. And they're at it again."

He sighs. "I hear them." Naru stands and goes to do what he does best, besides ghost hunting that is.

"Takigawa. Miss Matsuzaki."

His voice made Bou-San and Ayako stop mid sentence, but it was the icy glare he was giving them that made them stop and sit on the sofa. Like I said, Naru has a way of stopping their lover's quarrels.

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to start making tea.

As I place the pot on top of the stove, the bell over the door jingled to announce the arrival of another SPR Irregular.

"MONK! Oh I missed you! Did you miss me?"

"In your dreams, weirdo."

THWACK!

"Owww! Woman!"

"HAHA!"

THWACK!

"Owww!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Yasu makes his presence known. It's also how he makes sure to get both Bou-San and himself hit in the head with Ayako's purse. Those poor, poor men.

As the pot whistles to get my attention, the bell jingles again.

"And there's Masako and John," I say to myself. "Just one more person…"

As if on cue, the bell jingles one last time to announce the arrival of my favorite magenta haired person.

When I reemerge from the kitchen with tea, the whole gang is waiting for Naru to start informing them about our new case. As he goes over the details, my mind couldn't help but think that this will be one of our most challenging cases yet. I had a bad feeling that something will happen to us-I just hope I'm wrong...

**KassieMarie: Sorry about this one! Just getting them to the case is giving me some problems. But next chapter, JSPR will be on scene! Hopefully that means I just have a hard time finding places to end a chapter! **

**Mai: Big thank you to RebornRose1992. Naruisawesome, Ghost loves japan 77, Ishval, NaginiFay, dark shadow400 and that guest for the reviews!**

**KassieMarie: Seriously thank you! Seeing how excited you guys are makes me happy and want this to be good! Reviews make me happy! **

**Mai: And if you have any ideas for future cases, leave it in the reviews or send a PM!**

**KassieMarie: I do want to continue after this case! So do send me any ideas you have! Until Chapter 3!**

**Sayōnara!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Akiyama Estate

Chapter 3: The Akiyama Estate

**Mai POV**

Looking out the window of the SPR van, my eyes grew wide as we reached the Akiyama estate. This house is massive! It's a beautiful, traditional two-story house that sits near Lake Inawashiro, just outside Aizuwakamatsu.

As I step out of the van, I felt the gentle breeze from the lake on my face. For a place that had something so dangerous happening, it was rather a beautiful site. Naru, Lin and I arrived a little earlier than planned, so we decided to wait near the lakeside for the rest of the group.

Taking in the site before me, something on my left caught my eye. I looked but there was nothing there. Strange. As I turned my attention forward again, I had to step back. A little girl was suddenly in front of me! How had I not hear her?

"Uhh… Hello."

She didn't respond. Her eyes stared straight into mine.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Mai."

I looked and saw Naru near the van. The rest of the team had arrived and were ready to unload the van.

I looked back to the girl, but she was gone. Great. Looks like the spirits are already coming to me. Here we go again.

…

"Who were you talking to Mai?" Naru asks me as I was taking down temperatures.

"I don't know. She never told me her name. But I have a feeling she's apart of what's going on here somehow."

"How do you think she's involved?"

I shrugged. "Just a feeling in my gut."

He nods and turns back to the camera he was setting up.

Since Naru and Lin have been back, my powers have improved, thanks to their and Gene's training. Both Naru and Lin think I'm developing the same talents that Gene had. It would make sense seeing as he is my spirit guide and my powers first started awakening after what happened at the old school house at my high school. I personally don't think I'll become a perfect medium like Gene was, but Naru thinks I'll get pretty close. Gene, on the other hand, thinks I will become a perfect medium. Only time will tell I guess.

…

After everyone regrouped in the base, we all sat around the coffee table as Lin grabbed his laptop and Naru his notebook.

"Miss Hara, what did you find during your walkthrough?" Naru asked.

"I sensed a few spirits. One is an adult female and the other two are children. I also sensed that all three are very angry."

I perked up when I heard Masako mention that there were children spirits. "Wait. You said two children? Do you know if one is a little girl?"

Masako shakes her head. "I cannot tell. Both children are hiding from me."

"Mai," Ayako said, "have you seen them?"

"Possibly," I said hesitantly. "Over at the lake before you all got here, a little girl appeared in front of me. She never spoke, but I got a strange feeling after talking to her. I think she is one of the children Masako sensed."

"Children are always drawn to you, arent they Mai?" Bou-San joked.

I smiled at him. "I guess so."

"Yasuhara, Madoka what have you found in your research of the estate?"

Madoka spoke up first. "The Akiyama family bought this house a few months ago. It was abandoned for about four years after the previous owners claimed it was haunted and left."

"Very little is widely available about the estate before the previous owners. We'll have to do a little more digging at the library," Yasu finished.

Naru nodded as he finished noting what Madoka and Yasu found. "Understood. I would like for both of you to go to the library in Aizuwakamatsu as soon as this meeting is over."

Both Madoka and Yasu nodded.

"Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara and Takigawa, I would like you three to run a sweep of the house, double check the equipment and note down where you three sense any spirits. Father Brown, I would like for you and Mai to talk to the children while Lin and myself talk to the parents."

And with that, the case was officially underway.

…

Naru had the children come to the base. It would be safer for them to be with us there while he and Lin interviewed the parents in the living room.

"Hi," I said while smiling at the children as they walked in.

The little girl and boy hesitated to walk in. Their mother was behind them.

"Go on," she told them. "Your father and I will be in the living room, ok? Mai and Father Brown will play with you until we're done."

"Then can we leave mommy?" The daughter asked. "I don't like it here."

I didn't need to see her face to know she was scared to be in the house. What kind of spirit would cause such terror to a little girl to not want to even be in her own home?

"Yes Kumi." Mrs. Akiyama smiled at her daughter then at her son before turning to John and I. "You will take care of them, right?"

"Yes, they'll be safe here," I reassured her.

Mrs. Akiyama nodds. "Ok. Kumi, Otsu, stay here alright? I'll be back as soon as I can, then we'll leave. Alright?"

Their mother walked out and closed the door behind her. John and I walked over to the children.

"Hi, I'm Mai and this is Father Brown."

The daughter spoke first. "Hi."

"What are your names?" John asked.

"I'm Kumiko. This is my brother Otsu."

Her brother smiles shyly. "Hi."

"Would you two like some tea?"

…

**Naru POV**

As Lin and I waited for Mr. Akiyama and his wife to join us, I couldn't help but think back to what Mai and Miss Hara said earlier. How strong are Mai's powers if they allow her to see the children while Miss Hara cannot? Or are the children intentionally hiding from Miss Hara? There's also the question as to why the previous owners never looked into getting the house cleansed if they believed it to be haunted. Or why the house would be abandoned for so long before the Akiyama's bought the property. This case is bringing up to many questions for my liking. And for some reason I feel that this interview won't bring any new light to this case. I do hope Yasuhara and Madoka find something about this estate's past, and soon. I have a feeling if this case goes too long, something terrible will happen. And knowing Mai, it'll probably happen to her.

**KassieMarie: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't uploaded until today! And that the chapter is so short. I've been extremely busy with school, especially with what's called "Sing Song". I attend Abilene Christian University and Sing Song is a BIG deal here. And I was in one of the acts. Now that it's over, I do hope to have longer chapters and/or weekly uploads. **

**Naru: There is no excuse for being lazy.**

**KassieMarie: I was not lazy! Writers block does happen too. Plus school. Last semester was not all that great.**

**Mai: Go easy on her Naru. Not everyone can get two degrees before they turn 20.**

**KassieMarie: Thanks Mai. And besides, I think he's just sore that he didn't have more time of the story from his point of view.**

**Mai: Maybe. Judging by that glare, I think you're right.**

**KassieMarie: Hey Naru, to make it up to you, I'll start the next chapter with you. Sound good?**

**Naru: Fair enough.**

**Mai: Thanks to Naruisawesome, wintergiirll, dark shadow400 and Ishval for the reviews! **

**KassieMarie: More reviews equals longer chapters or quicker uploads! Thanks to everyone who has also favorited and/or followed this story! I do hope to start getting to the fun stuff soon!**

**Naru: We also need potential cases for when this case concludes. If you have any ideas, leave them in the reviews or Private Message Miss. KassieMarie.**

**KassieMarie: What he said. Thank you for reading and see y'all next chapter! Sayōnara!**


	4. Ch 4: Dreams are Windows to the Past

_***A/N: This chapter is pretty intense. It contains some language, abuse and details about death. This is where the case starts to unravel, so from here on out there will be instances like what you will read in this chapter. You have been warned.***_

Chapter 4: Dreams are Windows to the Past

**Naru POV**

"Mrs. Akiyama, can you please describe to me the dreams you've been having recently?"

"Yes," she responds hesitantly. "They started the week before we moved in. Every night I see a woman with a white kimono on. At first she would appear and tell me to get away from my husband, saying he will hurt me then leave as quick as she came. But…" She paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "But the first night we moved in, she started coming into my dreams and all I can hear is her screaming, her white kimono covered in blood. She would yell at me saying my husband would do to me what he did to her."

"Does she ever reveal her name or anything else about her life?"

Mrs. Akiyama shakes her head. "No. Nothing. But over the past few nights, she's become violent. She would grab my arm and have a very tight hold on it and I would wake up and find bruises on my arm exactly where she grabs. I'm scared of what she'll do to me next."

Mrs. Akiyama's voice breaks as she finishes and drops her head into her hands, sobbing. Lin and I watch as her husband places his arm around her.

"Thank you Mrs. Akiyama." I say as I stand. I look at Mr. Akiyama. "I understand your wife and children will be staying at a hotel for the duration of this case."

"Yes. I don't want my children or Kiyomi to stay here until this house is cleansed. As a husband and a father, I cannot allow my family to be in a place where they will be in danger. I will be staying here though."

"Hirohisa." Mrs. Akiyama looked at her husband. "I don't want you to stay here. Not if this woman…"

"No. I will stay here and make sure that this house is safe."

"Mr. Akiyama," I said, "I agree with your wife on this matter. It would be best for the whole family to not be here. For the moment we do not know the identities of the woman nor the children that have been hurting your family. Nor do we know why the woman is targeting your wife the way she is. Once our researcher return with more information, we will know what happened here and how to proceed in order to cleanse the spirits."

He nods in understanding. "Alright. I'll leave my house to your team then, Mr. Shibuya."

…

"_No! No! Ryunosuke! Please!" I pleaded with him before receiving another slap across my face._

"_Stop your crying you pathetic bitch!" He said, raising his hand once again._

"_Please stop! Think of the children, Ryunosuke!" I pleaded as I covered my face._

"_Those ungrateful things? They don't deserve to be called my children!"_

_He grabbed my arms and threw me into the wall. His hands are holding me against the wall as he leans into me and says into my ear, "And you don't deserve to be their mother, let alone my wife you ungrateful piece of shit!"_

_He slams my head into the wall and I welcomed the blackness that followed._

…

**Mai POV**

My eyes bolt open as I gasp for air. Was that… a dream about the case? I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep. As I lay on the couch, my eyes scan around the base and I see that Kumiko and Otsu are gone, same with John. I felt my heart start to race. Oh no. What happened? Did I black out after trying to protect the kids? Then how did I end up on the couch?

"Mai."

I look over at the computer screens and see Naru and Lin. Naru's gaze is focused on me while Lin is watching the camera feeds. Immediately I felt my eyes water, the dream starting to replay in my mind. Naru was by my side in an instant, his arms wrapping around me as I buried my face into his chest.

"It was horrible Naru!" I sobbed.

"It's alright," he said soothingly. I continue to sob as he starts to rub my back. "Calm down a bit before telling me, aright?"

I nod. "Can… can you tell me… about Mrs. Akiyama's dreams?"

I stayed in Naru's arms as he told me about what Mrs. Akiyama dreamed about. I can honestly say I'm surprised by the woman. How can she be so weak and defenceless in my dream, and yet so harsh in hers?

Once I was calm, I told Naru my dream. He stayed quiet after I finished for a minute before speaking.

"So the man's name is Ryunosuke."

"Yes. He was very abusive towards his wife... and most likely his children as well."

"Were you observing or were you…" Naru's voice trailed off. He didn't need to finish his thought.

"I was her," I told him. My grip on his shirt tightened as his arms drew me closer to him.

"I could feel all the punches and slaps he landed on her. I could also smell something terrible on his breath. Something that made me want to gag."

Naru nods. "So we can assume that Ryunosuke was an alcoholic and was very abusive when he would drink. This takes the case into a whole new light."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Naru spoke up once again. "Was Gene there with you?"

I shake my head. "I didn't see him nor feel his presence. All I remember is finding myself as the woman. I don't even remember falling asleep."

Naru remained silent after that. Soon the quietness mixing with the soft typing from Lin was starting to drive me crazy. I had to do something. I raised my head from its resting spot and loosened my grip on Naru.

"Who wants tea?"

…

**Naru POV**

I followed Mai into the kitchen.

"Naru, you don't have to hover over me," she says as she prepares the kettle.

"I do actually. You are a danger magnet."

"Nothing happened to me last case."

"True, nothing that could cause bodily injury happened last case. But this one is different. You do realize that it's a haunting, right?"

Mai sighed as she turned the stove on. "I do."

She turned towards me, resting her hands behind her on the counter. "There is definitely something strong here. I can feel it. The woman in my dream and Mrs. Akiyama's dream is definitely out for revenge. But why would the children attack Kumiko and Otsu? What happened to them to make them so violent?"

"Did they tell you or Father Brown anything?"

"Only that Otsu was pushed down the stairs and Kumiko's bed was set on fire. The stuff we already knew. They were both scared to talk about anything that happened to them. Speaking of the kids, where'd they go? And where's John?"

"You fell asleep at one point while you and Father Brown were entertaining them. Once Lin and I were done with their parents, the family left. Father Brown went with Miss Hara to get us some food as well as check up on Yasuhara and Madoka."

A relieved smile crosses Mai's face. "Good."

"Mai, have you seen my brother recently?" I ask. For some reason I cannot get the idea out of my head that there's something she hasn't told me.

"Just before we had that meeting with Mr. Akiyama. When I fell asleep at the office," she answered as she tended to the whistling kettle.

"What did he tell you?"

"Uhh.. Just that none of the girls should ever be alone. That and this case was going to be a dangerous one."

"That's it?"

She nods. "Yep. But I haven't seen him since. Not even in that dream I just had. Usually he's there to pull me out before anything too terrible happens or warns me beforehand. Luckily the woman only blacked out this time. But…I'm a little scared. What if the next time Ryunosuke does something to her that will end up hurting my physical body and he's not there? Gene's been there to pull me out before something could happen to me. Have you seen him?"

"No. Not since coming back to Japan."

"I do hope he's ok."

"The woman may be stronger than we thought and is blocking him from helping you."

"That can happen?"

"If a spirit is powerful enough, yes."

Mai hands me a cup as she starts to leave the kitchen. "What can we do about it? From our side?"

"I'm not to sure. The only thing I can think of is to find out who the woman is, how she and her children died then get them to move on or do a cleansing."

"So… Gene may not be able to help guide me then?"

I shake my head as we reach the door to the base. "I'm afraid that's how it looks for now. Mai, try to remember what we have taught you and get out of the dream as soon as you feel it will risk your health."

"Understood Naru."

…

Shortly after Mai and I came back to the base, Father Brown and Miss Hara arrived with dinner with Madoka and Yasuhara close behind them. As we ate, Madoka and Yasuhara presented what they found.

"The husband's name is Ryunosuke Tsushima," Yasuhara started. "He married his wife, Misao, in March of 1894. In June of 1895 they had a girl, Nami, and in May of 1899 they had a boy, Harue. The Tsushima's moved into this estate in 1900."

"Nothing is known about the family until September of 1905 when the police were called here by Ryunosuke," Madoka reported. "When the police arrived, they found Ryunosuke crying over the bodies of his wife and children. The autopsy report shows that the children were killed first. Nami died of strangulation and Harue died from a broken neck after being thrown down the staircase. Misao was the last to die. She had broken ribs and a broken wrist, suffered from severe internal bleeding and had rope burns on her wrists. She had been abused sexually before being stabbed in the chest three times."

Mai was shaking next to me. I could tell she was holding back her tears as Madoka told us the gruesome details. I placed my arm around her to comfort her as best I could in a public setting.

Yasuhara continued. "The police arrested Ryunosuke for the murders of his family and was sent to prison with a life sentence. Two years later, Ryunosuke was found dead in his cell. He hung himself. A note was found attached to him and it said, 'I'm deeply sorry for the pain I caused my wife and children. I never meant to harm them, let alone kill them. My wife tried to help me with my drinking problem, but I never listened to her. I am atoning for my sins and taking my own life so my family can rest in peace.'"

The room was quiet after Yasuhara finished. The information we just heard answered many questions, but more were appearing in their place.

"I believe it is time to call it a night so we all can process this. As for sleeping arrangements, we have two rooms available to us. Miss Hara, Miss Matsuzaki,Takigawa, Yasuhara and Father Brown will be in the larger room. Lin, Madoka, Mai and myself will be in the other room. Monitoring will first be done by Lin and Madoka. Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki have second watch. Yasuhara, Father Brown and Miss Hara have third watch and Mai and myself will have the last watch. Any questions?"

…

**Mai POV**

I sat in the base while Naru and Lin finalized their notes from today. Everyone else had gone on to bed. My mind is still reeling from what Madoka and Yasu told us. As I heard how Misao and her children died, I started to get scared. What if I actually dream about it? From the details Madoka shared with us, the house had to look gruesome. I don't want to experience that. Gene! Where are you?

**KassieMarie: Wow. Two chapters this week! Woo!**

**Mai: Seriously, what is wrong with you?**

**KassieMarie: Sorry! I know that dream was terrible. But it had to happen, Mai. Please don't hate me!**

**Mai: I don't. It's just….**

**KassieMarie: Yeah. I don't even know how these things came to me. I think I've watched too many crime dramas. **

**Mai: Please tell me this is the worst of it.**

**KassieMarie: You know what they say Mai. It has to get worse before it can get better. **

**Mai: Uhh. **

**KassieMarie: Sorry. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed on chapter 3! I hope this longer chapter will hold you over for a week as I work on the next one. I'll give you all time to digest everything before moving on. Until then! Sayōnara! **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets & Revelations

Chapter 5: Secrets & Revelations

_As I lay dying, all I can think about are my two children, Nami and Harue. Killed before my very eyes by my husband. And now, my thoughts travel towards my stomach, where I was carrying our third child. I had not told Ryunosuke yet. _

_Every night he has come home more intoxicated than the previous night for the past week. But tonight, something in him snapped. Something made him come home and kill our two children then abuse and stab me. What happened to my sweet Ryunosuke? What lead him to drink like this? To start abusing me and our children? _

_My vision is becoming cloudy and the last thing I see before blacking out is the hazy outline of my own husband on top of me, holding a knife already dripping with my blood and plunging it one last time deep into my chest. _

…

**Mai POV**

"...ai… MAI!"

My eyes shoot open as I gasp for air. My eyes fill with tears as Naru pulls me into his arms.

"It's alright," Naru whispers in my ear as he strokes my back gently.

I heard her thoughts. I saw what Misao saw the moment she died. I put my hand on my chest, still feeling the knife there. What would make Ryunosuke snap to drive him to kill Misao and their children?

"You ok?" He asks as I calm down. I pull away from his embrace and nod.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

Naru looks at me with concerned eyes before nodding back. "It's almost time for our shift."

…

"Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Which hotel did the Akiyama's check into?"

He looks up from his book at my question. "Hotel Listel Inawashiro. Why?"

"I have a few questions that I would like to ask Kiyomi."

"Once the others are awake, I'll take you over there. Make sure to call them and let them know we will be coming over to ask a few more questions."

I nod as I turn my gaze back to the monitors while Naru returns to his book. I can't get this feeling out of my gut that there is something Kiyomi is keeping from us. Something that can help us understand why Misao is hurting her.

…

"MAI!" Kumiko and Otsu yell when they see me walk into their hotel room.

"Hey Kumiko, Otsu." I smiled at them as they hugged me.

"Mai, who's that?" Otsu asks. For a seven year old, he sure does get to the point quickly. Kinda makes me think that this might of been how Naru was when he was a kid.

"This here is Kazuya Shibuya," I tell the kids, "my boss."

"Does he ever smile?" Kumiko asks. Naru was wearing his signature stoic face.

"Rarely," I tell her.

"Mai, Mr. Shibuya. Welcome." Kiyomi smiled at us. It was a forced smile. She's hiding something. I can tell. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Naru answers.

Kiyomi shows us to the couch their room has before going into the kitchenette. Kumiko and Otsu follow us and stare at Naru. I could not help but giggle to myself seeing Naru's reaction. Their stares could not phase him, and he knew it. Surprisingly, Naru starts toying with the kids. Who knew Naru had it in him to make the strangest looks that made those kids start having a laughing fit all while keeping such a straight and stoic face? And I thought I knew everything there was to know about Oliver Davis.

It was when Kumiko and Otsu were doubling over laughing that Kiyomi came back.

"What's so funny?" She asks, the humor evident in her voice.

"Just my boss actually playing with kids is all."

"Oh," she smiled. She placed the tray of tea on the table and gave Naru and myself a cup before turning to her children. After a few moments, she got them to settle down and gave her kids their tea.

"Kiyomi?" I asked. "May I speak to you in private?"

…

"Kiyomi, can you describe what Misao looks like?"

"She looks quite a bit like us. Brown hair, brown eyes, japanese. Her hair is a bit longer than mine, but it's hard for me to tell sometimes because when I see her, her hair is up most of the time. She's also quite petite."

I nod as Kiyomi looks at me with a funny face. "Haven't you seen her in your dreams, Mai?"

"No. I'm a latent psychic, so I'm able to dream about the past. Usually I am the ghost while they were still living. Sometimes I experience happy moments they had, but more times than I would like I dream about how they died. I experience their death from their perspective. Sometimes I get lucky and I'm able to get out of their perspective and see their death from a bystander's perspective, other times not so much."

"I'm so sorry Mai. Must be terrible."

"It is sometimes. Other times it helps. I've helped solve cases because of what I dream. And other times I find out important keys to the investigation. Like last night." I look at Kiyomi in the eye. "And I believe I've figured out why Misao is targeting you."

"Oh?"

"Kiyomi, I need to ask you… Are you pregnant?"

Her eyes grew wide as her mouth hung open a little. "H… How… How did you…?"

"Because Misao was pregnant when her husband killed her. She never got the chance to tell her husband before he killed her."

Kiyomi looked at me and I could see the question forming in her head.

"Last night I dreamed about her death. I could hear her thoughts as she was dying. She kept thinking about her two children. She questioned what made her husband start drinking so heavily and what caused him to snap that night and kill them. She also thought about the new life she was carrying." I paused for a second. If my theory is right, I think I'll have this case solved and the gang can figure out how to handle Misao. I just has to get one last answer. "Kiyomi, have you told your husband yet?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet."

I was right. I hate when I'm right sometimes. "I think the reason why Misao is hurting you is because she knows you're expecting and haven't told your husband. I think she is jealous that you are able to have another child while she was deprived of her third child."

Kiyomi was silent for a moment.

"What should I do, Mai?"

"Tell your husband. Do something Misao wasn't able to do. JSPR will finish up at your house soon and your family will be able to prepare for the new child in peace." I smiled.

…

**Naru POV**

She seriously left me with children. Alone. Now, I don't hate children. I just don't like them. But as long as these two entertained themselves without me having to get involved, everything would be fine.

I was mistaken, though. Kumiko and Otsu were planning something. I could tell by the way they huddled together and whispered to each other, reminiscent of how Miss Matsuzaki, Yasuhara and Takagawa were when they plotted something.

I grabbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I know what you two are doing."

Kumiko and Otsu just looked at me with wide eyes before a smirk came across their faces. They looked at me, then back at each other before turning their gaze to me once again.

Next thing I knew, both Kumiko and Otsu were on my back as I was walking on my hands and knees. Secretly, I was enjoying this and thinking that someday I would be doing this with my own children as Mai watches us.

"What is going on in here?" I heard Mrs. Akiyama's voice and froze.

"Naru?" Mai's voice was filled with humor. I'm sure just the sight of a 19 year old dressed in a long sleeve black dress shirt and pants on his hands and knees with two giggling children on his back must be a riot. Especially since my scowl has not left my face since they climbed onto me.

"Alright you two. Off Mr. Shibuya! He and Mai have to go back to the house now."

"Awwww!"

…

As I sat in the driver's seat, I could see Mai holding in her laughter out of the corner of my eye.

"Mai. Please, do not tell anyone about that." I asked her while burying my head in my right hand. If Yasuhara or Takagawa got and hint that this happened, who knows what they would scheme up.

"I promise, Naru."

I looked at Mai and let the corners of my lips turn up. Until Mai started doubling over with laughter.

"I'm sorry Naru! It's just…" she wiped away a tear from her eyes as her laughter subsided. "I never thought I would see you like that."

"Don't get use to it," I said as I pulled the car out and started back towards the estate.

…

"Yasuhara, did you find what I asked?"

He nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I found it!"

Yasuhara handed me the paper he was holding.

I looked at it and I felt my eyes grow wide.

"This is…"

"Yep. That is Mr and Mrs. Ryunosuke Tsushima with their children, Nami and Harue a few months before the murders."

I could not believe what I was seeing.

"Mai!"

She lifted her gaze from her laptop. "Hmm?"

"Would you care to tell me what Ryunosuke looked like in your dreams?"

She looked down at her lap. "I… I actually never saw what he looked like. The first time I dreamed I was Misao, it was like his face was blurred. Probably from the fear she was experiencing and the tears she was shedding mixing together that caused her sight to be blurred. Last night, Misao's vision was hazy and I only saw an outline of him, even though he was right on top of me."

"Can you tell me what Misao looked like?"

"No. But, I did get a description from Kiyomi." She got up and handed me her laptop. "Here. This is everything she told me today."

I read Mai's report of her interview with Kiyomi. My eyes grew once again at what was written.

"Mrs. Akiyama is expecting?"

"Yes. And so was Misao when Ryunosuke killed her. That's why Misao has been harming Kiyomi. Out of jealousy."

I looked back at the picture Yasuhara gave me. Misao does look exactly like Mrs. Akiyama and Mai. But what still shocks me is what Ryunosuke looks like.

Mai looks at me with her worried look. "Everything alright Naru?"

I hand her the picture. "This is the last picture of the Tsushima's before the murders."

I watched as Mai's eyes grew wide like mine did. "He… He looks… Wow. This is getting a little weird and a bit scary Naru."

I could only nod. This was one revelation I did not see coming.

**KassieMarie: Cliffhanger! So sorry about that, but I had to! I have to end it there! Things are starting to unravel and it's only going to be downhill from here!**

**Naru: Why? Why did you let Mai leave me alone with children?**

**KassieMarie: *shrugs* Hey, if you plan on marrying Mai one day, you know she'll want kids. So get use to it!**

**Mai: She's right Naru. **

**Naru: *sighs* Well, then what about the picture?**

**KassieMarie: I thought it would be interesting! Besides, it helps set up the EPIC climax coming in the next chapter or so! Next week is Spring Break, so I probably won't be working on the next chapter until the next week. I'm just glad I got this done for this week! Stupid speech class….**

**Naru: You did have three snow days that you could of worked on your speech and this chapter.**

**KassieMarie: But I was busy!**

**Naru: With?**

**KassieMarie: *kicks floor* Reading Nalu fanfiction. ****Gomen'nasai****! I'm just so into Fairy Tail right now that I'm either doing school work, working on this, watching Fairy Tail or reading Nalu fanfics! **

**Mai: It's alright.**

**KassieMarie: Yeah, I know. Besides, knowing the english voice actors for Natsu and Lucy are the same ones for you two makes me very happy! Sometimes I feel that I'm getting to see more of you guys, just in another way.**

**Mai: Really? Tell me more!**

**KassieMarie: Later. First things first, though.**

**Mai: Right! Thanks to all the new favorites and follows as well as the reviews! **

**KassieMarie: Yep! Thanks a bunch guys! It let's me know that there are people out there who actually sit through and read everything I write, which makes this young writer very happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see y'all in the next one! Sayōnara!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game Changer

Chapter 6: The Game Changer

**Mai POV**

Ever since Naru handed me that picture, I could not stop staring at it. It was weird. Seeing what Misao looked like made me feel like I was looking into a mirror. And Ryunosuke…. Actually seeing him instead of a blur was…. It left me speechless. Because he looked so much like…

"Mai."

Naru's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"I believe you have looked at that picture long enough," he said as he walked over to me from the monitors. He took the picture from my hands and laid it on the table in front of me. "It's time to retire for the night. Come on."

He took my hand and gently pulled me up from the couch. I'm still in such a daze about everything we have uncovered so far. I just hope that any dream I might have will help us out.

…

"_Mai."_

_I turned around and saw Misao standing in front of me._

"_Misao. I'm so sorry."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because of the way you died. Because you had to watch your own children die. Because you were denied the chance to have another beautiful child."_

_Misao's eyes hardened for a moment before softening. "It's alright," she told me. "But," her eyes turned hard once again as she stared right into my eyes, "you must be careful. Your boyfriend seems nice and all now. But in a few years when you two are married, he will change. Believe me. My husband was exactly like your boyfriend before we got married. Soon after though, he became a monster. Yes, I did still love him. Well… up to the point he killed our children, that is."_

"_Naru is not like Ryunosuke at all."_

"_No?" Misao's eyebrow twitched up before she bellowed a big laugh. "You are a naive little girl. It's a shame you can't see it. I was hoping to save you from the pain I experienced."_

"_Just because you say Ryunosuke acted they way Naru does, doesn't mean that Naru will end up like him!"_

"_Oh? Well, I'm sorry to burst your little bubble Mai, but I know for a fact that your little boyfriend is my husband, reincarnated."_

"_No. No, no, no. You don't know that."_

"_Look at the signs Mai! They look EXACTLY the same! They act exactly the same before getting married. Trust me, if you marry him you will end up exactly like me!"_

"_Just because they look alike means nothing. You, I and Kiyomi look alike. And yet, neither one of us are the reincarnation of fact that they look alike means nothing, Misao."_

_Misao's eyes tightened. "Just you wait Mai. I'll show you what I mean."_

_And with that, Misao was gone and I was alone on the astral plane._

_I stood there alone for a moment before I heard a voice come from behind me._

"_Hello Mai."_

_I turned around and a big grin grew on my face. "Gene!"_

_I ran towards Naru's twin and tackled him with a hug. "It's so good to see you! Where've you been?"_

"_Noll's theory was right. Misao and her children are very strong and have been able to block me from helping you."_

"_So, why are you here now?"_

"_I can only think that Misao is busy using her energy for something else and has forgotten about keeping me out."_

_I nod. It makes sense. Suddenly I got a strange feeling._

"_Gene, I'm sorry for cutting this reunion short but…"_

"_I know. I feel it too. Be careful Mai. Misao is strong and she is a scorned woman. You know what they say about scorned women."_

_I chuckled as I recalled an old saying my mother would tell me sometimes. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

"_Exactly."_

_Gene gives me one last hug before sending me back._

…

My eyes fly open to see the only set of eyes that make my heart flutter hover over me, full of concern.

"You alright Mai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

My voice must have been more shaky than I thought, because Naru looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

"Mai," Naru said as he leaned back and sat up.

"Fine…" I sighed, sitting up myself. "Misao visited me herself this time."

"She did?"

I nod. I went on to tell Naru everything Misao told me.

"So she thinks I'm her husband reincarnated. Interesting."

"Oh! One last thing."

"What is is?"

I smiled. "Gene's back."

Naru's eyes grew before gaining a slight sparkle. His eyes tend to do that whenever we talk about Gene.

"What he say?"

"He said your theory about him not being able to help me was true. Misao is a very strong spirit. Combined with her children, she's practically unstoppable."

"What makes Gene say that?"

"Because he believes Misao is a scorned woman. And you know that old saying…"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." We said in unison.

"Strange… But what is even stranger is how Gene was not able to visit you until tonight."

"We both think that Misao is planning something and it is taking all her energy to prepare for it."

"So much that her mind slipped from keeping Gene out."

"Right."

"This case is getting more and more complicated and I hate it."

I placed my hand on Naru's cheek. "I know. But if anyone can solve this, I know it's you," I tell him with full confidence.

He kisses my forehead before placing his against mine. "Thank you Mai."

"For what?"

"Always believing in me."

I smiled as I feel tears start to prick at my eyes. "And I won't ever stop."

…

**Naru POV **

Mai's encounter with Misao ran through my mind after we got up for our shift. What exactly is she planning that it would take her mind, and powers, off of Gene? I'll have to make sure Mai is completely protected. Who knows who Misao's target is.

The day past and we were not able to uncover anything else. We had no activity either. This is making me feel very uneasy. Misao is definitely a kind of spirit we have never encountered before.

"Naru?"

Mai's voice pulled me away from my endless thoughts.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Mai. It's just…"

"This case is frustrating you. I know."

Mai takes the hand I had resting on my lap and entwined her fingers with mine.

"We'll find something soon and end this case. I know it."

"Intuition telling you this?"

"Maybe."

…

That night I held Mai tightly as we slept. I remember falling asleep with the smell of her shampoo comforting me. Mai always smelled of strawberries. Whenever I smelled strawberries, I thought of her.

But, when I opened my eyes, I did not see Mai sleeping peacefully next to me. Instead I saw two unfamiliar brown eyes look into mine.

"Hello Ryunosuke, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>KassieMarie: Dun, dun, dun! Well, this is a change. Naru is the one in need of saving from the ghost this time!<strong>

**Yasu: Why you have Big Boss get captured?**

**KassieMarie: Because, Yasu, he is ALWAYS saving Mai. I thought it would be nice for Mai to save HIM for once. **

**Yasu: He's gonna die.**

**Mai: WOW Yasu! Thanks for the vote of confidence.**

**Yasu: Just saying, Mai. There's a reason why you're the one that is always in need of saving.**

**KassieMarie: Yasu, behave before I get Ayako over here.**

**Yasu: Yes ma'am.**

**KassieMarie: Thank you. ANYWAY! Thank you all for the FABULOUS reviews! I do hope that your Spring Break was awesome (if you had one last week). If you didn't have a Spring Break because it's later this month, I hope you have fun. If you don't have Spring Break (like at all), I hope last week was well to you! It was for me. Not only did I meet my friend I met on Tumblr for the first time in person, I also started working on my old fics again! Plus, I got a random GH one-shot up this week (go check it out! It's called **_**Be Careful With What You Leave Behind**_**), but I also started ANOTHER chapter fic (**_**The Good Girl and The Goth Boy**_**). This one is my primary concern, but the other one will be for when I have writer's block and am stuck on this one. So go check that one out too. Until next time! Sayōnara! **


	7. Chapter 7: Naru's MISSING!

Chapter 7: Naru's MISSING?!

**Mai POV**

My hand flies over to my phone, turning off the alarm that was blaring into my ear. I turned onto my other side to curl up next to Naru. When my arm hit only air, my eyes popped open. Naru wasn't there. Weird. He must be up at at the monitors already.

Sighing, I got up and got dressed for our shift. Thankfully I didn't have another encounter with Misao last night. But, I didn't see Gene either. That did make me worry a little bit. Did Misao gain control again and is keeping him out again? But another question that I can't get rid of, what is Misao planning?

As I opened the door to the base, I saw John and Masako at the monitors, but no Naru.

"Hey guys."

John and Masako turned and looked at me. "Oh, hey Mai," John replied.

"Is it already time to switch?" Masako asked.

"Yep," I said. "Has Naru come by yet?"

Masako shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him. John?"

"I haven't either."

"Has he shown up on the cameras?"

"No," John said, "I don't remember seeing him walk by any camera."

Hmm. Strange.

"Will you be alright until he shows up?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

They both nodded and stood up. I took Masako's chair and turned towards the screens.

"Night guys!" I say over my shoulder.

"Goodnight Mai," Masako responded.

As I sat there, I could not help but wonder where Naru was. It wasn't until Lin walked in that I realized I had spent the entire shift alone.

"Morning Mai."

I looked at the tall chinese man. "Oh. Morning Lin."

Lin gave me a puzzling look. "Where's Naru?"

"I don't know. Did he tell you he was going to be out this morning?"

"No. Then again, he is known to leave unannounced during a case."

"That's true." But, the last time he did he managed to shoot me a text so I wouldn't worry. He knows I hate it when he disappears during the middle of a case. I checked my phone, just to make sure. Yep, no text.

Lin and I stayed at the monitors until everyone was in the base.

"Hey boss, where's big boss?" Yasu asked when he noticed the absence of our boss.

"No clue," I tell him.

"Did he go off again without telling anyone?" Ayako chimed in. "He always does this and it's getting annoying!"

I only nod. What else can I do. They are probably right. I shouldn't worry about him. Naru will be back soon and will have the case solved so we can go home. It's how it always worked in the past.

But…. I just can't shake this feeling that something has happened to him.

…

**Naru POV**

I stare at Misao. "I'm sorry, but I am not your husband."

"You can't fool me Ryunosuke! You may have that tramp fooled, but you'll never be able to fool me!"

Did she just call Mai… Now she's really pushing it. "Misao," I said, remaining calm. If I cracked, who knew what she would do. "I am not your husband. My name is…"

"Kazuya Shibuya, or should I call you Oliver Davis."

My eyes grew. She knew?

"How…"

"Simple. I managed to peek into your little girlfriend's memories when she was reliving my death. I know everything about you."

I remained silent. Gene was right. Misao is powerful. Probably the most powerful spirit we've encountered. I have to keep her talking so I can figure out how to stop her.

…

**Mai POV**

_I woke up on the astral plane. I needed to talk to Gene._

"_Gene!" I called out. No answer. "GENE!"_

_I could feel the energy around me, and it wasn't pleasant. I guess I have to use a trick Gene taught me. I started to let some of my energy flow. If I could balance out the unpleasant energy around me with my own positive energy, I could get Gene back._

_After a few moments, I was about ready to give up when I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Good job Mai."_

"_Gene! Oh thank goodness that worked."_

_Gene smiled at me. But seeing his smile made me miss Naru's small smile that he reserved only for me._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Gene… Naru's missing."_

"_He's what?"_

"_The rest of the gang thinks that he's just pulling a disappearing trick like he always does when we hit a dead end."_

"_But you don't think so?"_

"_No. My intuition is screaming at me. I have a bad feeling about this Gene." I paused for a second. "Gene…. I need you to do something for me."_

"_Anything."_

"_I need you to find Ryunosuke."_

…

My eyes fluttered open to see the ceiling of the base. I left out a soft sigh. I miss Naru. Gene, please hurry.

…

**Naru POV**

I've lost track of how long I've been in this room. I decided to close my eyes and meditate, using a small amount of PK to keep my energy levels up. My meditation was interrupted, however, by a soft noise. My eyes opened to see a body slumped before me. The brown hair…. Mai?

The body moved slowly and turned towards me. My heart dropped. From disappointment and worry. It wasn't Mai who had joined me, but Kiyomi Akiyama.

I went over to help my client stand up.

"Mrs. Akiyama, are you alright."

Her eyes met mine as she nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just concerned about my baby."

I helped her sit against the wall. "What did Misao do to you?"

"She came to me while I was taking a nap. Hirohisa took Otsu and Kumiko to the park to let me rest, so I was alone. Somehow she managed to kidnap me and brought me here. She wasn't very nice about it either. How'd you get here Mr. Shibuya?"

"Misao took me while I was asleep last night."

…

**Mai POV**

The sun was starting to set as we sat down to eat take out. No one really talked. I kept silent, praying that Gene would get back to me quickly and help me find Naru. Everyone else was somewhat lost, except for Lin, as to what to do. We hit a dead end yesterday and have not been able to find our way out.

That's when the door to the base swung open, revealing a breathless Hirohisa and a crying Otsu and Kumiko.

Lin stood up to address our client while I went over to Otsu and Kumiko.

"Mr. Akiyama, what brings you here?"

The next few words that came out of his mouth made everyone freeze.

"It's Kiyomi. She's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man! I am just ruthless! But don't worry, everything will resolve itself within the next few chapters. Sadly, this marks the beginning of the end. Only a few more chapters until this adventure is done! That means, quicker updates! I know y'all are excited about that!**

**I'm sad about this, and yet feel accomplished. This has been my most challenging piece to write, so to be so close to finishing my first FULL Ghost Hunt case is thrilling! And I don't plan on stopping anytime soon! So, if you guys have any ideas for cases, let me know! I've got a couple ideas already, I'm just trying to get a few more. **

**I want to follow Mai and Naru for a while. I've got some cute stuff planned, but I can't do ANY of it yet! It's too early in their relationship for me. I want their relationship to grow slowly. That's why Naru has only kissed Mai either on the hand or the forehead. (They've only been dating for a month! I don't like rushing things like relationships.)**

**Personal rant aside, thank you all for all the support and reviews! Everytime I get an email saying I got a review, a HUGE smile hits my face. You guys make me want to keep posting instead of keeping this to myself. ****Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**See you guys in the next chapter! ****Sayōnara****!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mai to the Rescue?

Chapter 8: Mai to the... Rescue?

**Mai POV**

"What?!" The whole team exclaimed.

First Naru's gone, now Kiyomi. Now I know Misao is behind this. I could feel my blood start to boil. She had no right to take Naru and Kiyomi!

"I'll find her," I tell Hirohisa. I let go of the kids and stand up straight. It's what Naru would do. He's saved me so many times before. Now, it's my turn.

"Misao took both her and Naru. I'll find them both and I'll bring them back safely."

I saw the flabbergasted faces of the team and Hirohisa.

"Mai…" Bou-San stuttered, "you sure?"

"I'm always the one that gets taken or hurt by the ghost and Naru is always the one that saves me. Now it's my turn to save him."

They could see the resolve on my face and one by one nodded in agreement.

Hold on, Naru. Hold on, Kiyomi. I'll find you two and save you. I promise.

…

**Naru POV**

After I was able to calm Kiyomi down, she went to sleep and I restarted my meditation. In the past, if I meditated long enough, I could be on the astral plane with Gene. But that was while he was still alive. I haven't tried this since he died. I just prayed it would work so I could give him a message to give Mai.

Sadly, my meditation was interrupted again by Misao.

"Save your strength, my dear Ryunosuke. No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to contact little ol' Gene. I've made sure of that."

I just glared at the woman. Her calling me Ryunosuke was pissing me off.

"I've already told you Misao,..."

"That you're not my husband. Yeah, ok."

My eyes rolled.

Misao walked over to Kiyomi.

"Wake up Kiyomi," Misao said, almost sing-song like. "Your part in this is almost here darling."

…

**Mai POV**

"So, what's the plan here Mai?" Ayako asked me.

"I've already asked Gene to do some digging in the astral plane. I'm hoping he'll get back to me soon."

"When did you ask him?" Masako asked, her sleeve covering her mouth.

"Earlier today."

Suddenly, I felt tired. I knew right then it was Gene calling me. Before I could tell the gang, I lost consciousness.

…

"_Gene. What did you find?"_

"_Him."_

_Gene points behind me. I turn around and saw Ryunosuke._

"_You did it." I whispered. _

"_And…. I found someone else too."_

_I look back at Gene, confused. "Who?"_

…

After learning everything I needed from Gene and Ryunosuke, I had a plan in place. They both agreed to it. Now, all I needed to do was tell the gang about my plan and locate Misao. If I found her, I can find Naru and Kiyomi.

…

**Naru POV**

"What's her role in this?" I asked Misao.

"Simple," she said, smiling at me. "Kiyomi is carrying the spirit of my child. To make sure, this child gets to live, Kiyomi has to do what I couldn't."

"Tell her husband."

"Oh, no. She already has. That's how I knew when I would be able to take her."

"Then what is it she has to do?"

Misao smiled a sickly grin at me. "Why kill you of course. But, I want her to do it in front of your girlfriend. I want little Mai to know that she is safe from your killing hands and that she will live a full life. Once Kiyomi kills you, your spirit will belong to me and I can do whatever I please to you. And I am going to make you wish you never killed me nor our children Ryunosuke!"

As soon as those words fell from her lips, we were surrounded by a bright light. My eyes hurt from the brightness that I forced them shut. Once the light dimmed, I opened my eyes slowly to see that we were not in the same room as before, but out by the lake in front of the Akiyama's estate. Lake Inawashiro.

…

**Mai POV**

I opened my eyes and saw my friends, minus Lin, huddled around me.

"MAI!" Bou-San and Ayako said in unison. They yelled my name so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"Not so loud, guys. You'll end up waking the dead with that level.'" I told them.

I started to sit up as the backed away, giving me room to actually sit up. And breathe.

"What happened Mai?" Ayako asked.

"Gene found what I asked him to and he pulled me into the astral plane."

"What took you so long to get back? You were out for an hour." Bou-San told me.

"I figured out a plan."

"Mai," Lin's voice cut through the gasps the others gave me. "You should come see this."

I got up and walked over to the monitors. Lin rewinded one camera and replayed it. A few seconds passed before something happened.

"What…" I stared at the camera monitor. "Lin, how long ago did this happen?"

"Only a few moments ago." He switched to the live feed of that camera.

"Can you zoom in closer, please?"

Lin did and my breath got caught in my throat at what I saw.

It only took me .5 seconds to get out of that house after seeing the live feed. I had to get to the other side of the lake before…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GO MAI! Save Naru! What's her plan? And who else did Gene find? I would LOVE to read any theories y'all have! They are a great way for me to see where you think the story is heading. And I just enjoy the possibility that a piece of a theory could intrigue me enough to use it. (Ya never know!)**

**So sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I HAD to end it there! The big confrontation is next chapter! So that means only two or three more chapters! Thank you all so much for joining me on this ride! ****See you guys in the next chapter! ****Sayōnara****!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

Chapter 9: The Plan

**Naru POV**

I sat on the ground, staying as still as possible. Misao had possessed Kiyomi and had a knife to my throat.

"So, Misao. You plan on making Kiyomi kill me in cold blood in front of Mai, correct?"

"Yes," Misao said through Kiyomi. Their voices mingled, so the voice just sounded unnatural. And quite creepy. But, I've heard worse. "And look, your little girlfriend is running towards us. I guess she saw the footage after all."

I looked to the other side of the lake and saw Mai running towards us. I've never seen her run that fast before. Then again, when I was saving her in the past, the adrenaline kicked in so even I ran faster to find her. Same thing was happening with her. Seeing the woman I love running like that, probably fervent on saving both Kiyomi and myself, sent an unknown feeling through me. Not unknown to myself, but unknown that I could feel it towards someone else. I felt proud. Proud that Mai would do anything to save me, just like I would her. Selfish, I know. But, I wouldn't be a narcissist if I wasn't selfish sometimes, right? I just hoped she had a plan in place.

…

**Mai POV**

I ran towards the lake. I had to get to Naru before it was too late! Seeing Kiyomi standing over Naru, who was on his knees, holding a knife to his throat…. It scared me. Now I understand what Naru must feel when my life is in danger. Even BEFORE we started dating.

"Gene," I called out in my head, creating a link between us instantly. "We need to put the plan in place now! Naru's life is in danger."

"_Understood, Mai. We're ready over here! Bring us over when you're ready."_

"Got it."

I hope this plan works, or else we are in trouble.

…

As I approached Naru and Kiyomi, I started to slow down. Kiyomi saw me and stared right at me. Then she spoke. The voice coming from her lips scared me a bit. It sounded… demonic almost.

"Mai Taniyama! Glad you could make it! You're just in time to see me kill my husband."

Misao… Great. She possessed Kiyomi. I already figured that is what happened, but having confirmation like this…. I did not like that.

"Misao, drop the knife and let Kiyomi and Naru go," I said, trying to keep my voice level as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hmmm….. No!"

"Fine. You give me no other option then."

At that point, I opened a channel for Gene and Ryunosuke to come through. It's going to take a lot of energy from me, but Gene will help sustain me so we can bring one more person out. But not yet.

Naru and Kiyomi's eyes grew wide as Gene and Ryunosuke appeared next to me.

"Ry… Ryunosuke?"

"Misao," Ryunosuke said, "let them go."

"Ho… how can you be there? And why are there two of you?"

Gene spoke up this time. "Actually, I'm Eugene Davis. Naru's older twin brother."

"By a minute and a half!" Naru exclaimed.

I glared at him. Now was not the time for this argument to start.

"Whatever, Noll," Gene mumbled. "Anyway! Misao, you thinking that my brother was your husband reincarnated, well… you were wrong. As you can see. Your husband is right here. He's been in the spirit world waiting for you and your children to join him."

"No…. it's…. it's not possible!" Kiyomi shouted. Then, Misao left Kiyomi. I ran towards Kiyomi to catch her before she hit the ground.

I placed her head on my lap as Naru sat next to me. I could feel my energy start to drain quickly. "_Gene, tell Ryunosuke to hurry up! i can't keep it open much longer!"_ I told him.

"_Working on it!" _He replied back.

I leaned against Naru's chest for support as we watched the events in front of us unfold.

"Ryunosuke, it can't be you."

"It is me love," Ryunosuke said as he took one of Misao's hands. "Please, let go of this vengeful vendetta and come back with me so we can be together again."

"But… you look…. so young. How? I thought that..."

"I was arrested the next day when the police showed up. I called them. I… I couldn't believe that I let my drinking get so out of hand that I would kill my own family. A few months later I hung myself in my jail cell."

"Why?"

"The guilt of knowing I killed you and our children never vanished. It just grew stronger and stronger. But missing you is what drove me to kill myself. I love you so much Misao! I never ment for any of this to happen!"

Misao pulled Ryunosuke into her arms as he cried. I could still feel some doubt in her spirit. We needed the secret weapon.

"_Gene, now."_

"_Got it!"_

Two more spirits appeared next to Gene.

"Ryunosuke," Gene said. He turned and saw who was standing next to Gene and knew the last part of the plan was in place.

"Misao. I… I know that I not only killed you and our two children, but I also killed our two unborn children as well."

"What?" Misao said, speechless. "How… how do you…"

"They found me wandering the spirit plane a few years ago. Our twin children found me and told me…. They told me you were scared to tell me you were pregnant. Why?"

"Because… I was scared. You started drinking so heavily that I was afraid that if I told you while you were drunk, that you might do something you would regret. Now I see that you already did."

As she finished, Ryunosuke called the two spirits next to Gene over. "Misao? Would you like to meet them?"

Misao turned and saw the young boy and girl standing in front of her and Ryunosuke.

"Misao, meet our children. Ai and Sui."

Misao looked at her children. They were a perfect combination of her and Ryunosuke. (I was shocked when Gene introduced me to them how much they took after their parents.)

"My… children…." Misao was speechless as she pulled her twins into her embrace.

While watching this moment, I felt the presence of two more spirits. Ryunosuke and Misao's first two children appeared a few feet behind Gene, close to the lake.

"Momma?" Her eldest daughter, Nami, said.

Misao and Ryunosuke looked Nami and Harue, who were holding each other's hand. Nami and Harue's eyes widened as they saw who their mother was with.

"Daddy?" They both said.

"Nami…. Harue…." Ryunosuke whispered, tears running down his face as he made his way to his children. Their eyes were misty as well when Ryunosuke pulled them into his embrace. "It's alright. Daddy's back. I'm sorry for what I did. But daddy's back to normal. And I swear… I swear nothing like that will ever happen again," Ryunosuke told them.

"Nami, Harue," their mother called to them. "Do you want to meet your new siblings?"

Nami and Harue smiled as they ran over to Misao, who introduced her children to their younger siblings.

"Mai," Naru whispered in my ear, "good job. You found what we needed to purify Misao's spirit."

I smiled as I leaned into his chest more. "It's all thanks to your training."

Misao made eye contact with me. Just before her spirit vanished with her family, she gave me one last message. "I'm sorry Mai. Live happily with him. You deserve it."

* * *

><p><strong>KassieMarie: Gah! One last chapter to go! I am like seriously going to cry! This story has become a big part of my life! Thank you all so, so, SO much for all the reviews, the follows and the favorites! It means the absolute WORLD to me! <strong>

**Mai: I'm so glad we were able to purify her spirit!**

**KassieMarie: Well, it was either purify her spirit like this, OR have Naru either make a hitogata OR use his PK.**

**Mai: Thank you for not letting him use his PK.**

**KassieMarie: I think we all remember the last time he did. I didn't want anyone to end up in the hospital. This time.**

**Mai: Wait… so that means in the future….**

**KassieMarie: WELL, one more chapter to go! See you all in the conclusion of HHNFLAWS! Sayōnara****!**

**Mai: WAIT! No. You are gonna….**

**KassieMarie: We'll talk about this later… BYE!**


End file.
